mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo-Tridagger ZMC
} |-| CarbonSP= } |no. = Regular releases 19409 Limited editions 94647 (Special Kit) 92277 (Next Navy) 92278 (Next CRed) 92279 (Next White) 92280 (Next Smoke) 95508 (Carbon SP)|series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super-1 Chassis Super-II Chassis (Carbon SP)|rel = Regular releases March 6, 1996 Limited editions February 23, 2008 (Special Kit) September 2014 (Next) August 10, 2019 (Carbon SP)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Ryo Takaba}}The Neo-Tridagger ZMC is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on March 6, 1996. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] and [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! WGP]] as Ryo Takaba's second machine, replacing his destroyed Tridagger X in the series. General info The Neo-Tridagger featuring the half-fully-cowled body design with flat front bonnet and fenders, the exposed front wheels with wheel caps and a V-shaped rear spoiler. The 'ZMC' decal as well as the 'Neo-Tridagger ZMC' decals can be found on the bodyshell. There's a rows of stripes on the front bonnet and the flame-like stripes on most parts of the bodyshell. All model were equipped with the blue-colored curve side-guard attachment and is equipped with the small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. Neo-Tridagger ZMC The original model has the metallic black body color, with the red/yellow body decals. It has the blue side-guard, green chassis A parts and red wheels. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Next The Charatoru-exclusive Next variants are consists of navy, clear red, white and smoke. In addition to the red/yellow highlights on the flame-stripe body decals, a slight green has been added. The body decals works best with the smoke model. Unlike the original model, it comes with the V-machine-type side-guard. Depends on the models, it comes in either the yellow chassis, white side-guard, black tires and white subparts or white chassis, white side-guard, white tires and black subparts. All models shares the silver-plated wheels. Carbon Special variant The Carbon Special variant, as its name implies, was equipped with the bodyshell, chassis frame and wheels that were molded in the reinforced carbon-mixed nylon. It was equipped with the carbon-mixed nylon wheels paired with the red treaded tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in carbon black and black respectively. It was also equipped with the easy locking gear cover, also molded in carbon-mixed nylon. In the manga and anime After the Tridagger X was destroyed by Kai Okita's Beak Spider, Dr. Tsuchiya had developed the new machine with the ZMC plastic for the bodyshell. The new bodyshell has the rear air jets on the front fender for performance boost and much like the Tridagger, it has strong downforce. However, the bodyshell soon disintegrate to dusts under the bodyshell's strong downforce during the test run. Dr. Tsuchiya reveals that the ZMC plastic his lab has was currently unstable, so he suggest that they have to meet the developer of the ZMC plastic: Tesshin Okada. With the help from Tesshin, the new ZMC body was completed and the Neo-Tridagger was born. The ZMC body on the Neo-Tridagger has the hardness of the ceramic and the flexibility of the glass-fiber. The new material can also neutralizes the Beak Spider's wind blade attacks. The Neo-Tridagger was later replaced by the Rising-Trigger, but how it was being replaced is different; In the manga, the Neo-Tridagger was severely damaged during the race against Rosso Strada and hasn't repaired until it was replaced by the new machine, while in the anime, it was repaired and was still in use until the end of the grand prix. What happened to the Neo-Tridagger after the first MIni 4WD World Grand Prix in the anime is unknown. Technical info Gallery Boxarts NeoTridaggerZMCBoxart.png|Boxart of the Neo-Tridagger ZMC. NeoTridaggerZMCCarbonSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Carbnn Special. See also Ryo Takaba's machines * Tridagger X * Rising-Trigger * Tridagger XX * Tridagger WX ZMC related * Shining Scorpion External links Tamiya Japan * Neo-Tridagger ZMC on Tamiya Japan (Japanese) * Neo-Tridagger ZMC Special Kit on Tamiya Japan * Neo-Tridagger ZMC Carbon Special on Tamiya Japan Tamiya America * Neo-Tridagger ZMC Special Kit on Tamiya America * Neo-Tridagger ZMC Carbon Special on Tamiya America Charatoru * Neo-Tridagger ZMC Next on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series